


Souvenirs

by PaxVobis



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Monologue, Rants, Serial Killers, dramatic., true crime references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: Goretober #4: Keeping Trophies.Nny monologue on keeping mementos from one's kills.





	Souvenirs

“I just think it’s childish, y’know?  Like really puerile. 

“Ed Gein, Ted Bundy, Charles Albright – uuhhhg, I hate that I know their names, like that human waste should live on to be glorified by idiot children, who imagine that depravity was rooted in something other than the fucking despoiled body and all its hungers and vile lusts – it’s all so _greedy!_   To imagine another being could belong to you even after death!!  Kids worshipping these fucking, vessels, lower than a person – lower than a kid, more stupid!  To think that degeneracy could come from the same anger a self-hating, pimply little weasel of a kid comes from, to think it’s a culling of pigs – but it ain’t!  Kiddo, it’s not that at all.  To feast on another’s body, that is the vilest thing imaginable.

“If you’re so desperate to _seethe_ in your own hatred go listen to Tool in the bathroom with the lights off or something, don’t imagine – don’t think for ONE SECOND that these pigs understand you.  That you understand them.  And I get it.  Yeah, I get it!  I hate too.  Hate is fundamental to my being, it towers, a ZIGGURAT OF HATE, above a wasted landscape-------!!  I am to hate as a tesseract is to a square, and every pulse of hate reflected in itself, mirrored spheres that reflect and refract my hatred, that complicate it, that multiply it to infinity and nothing.  I guarantee you that this perversion, this intrusion and violation, is not an act of hate!  It is just an act of lust, and an act of arrogance, the notion that you might be entitled to MORE – to another human’s body.

“Ed Gein, Ted Bundy, Charles fuckin' Albright.  In common, they keep trophies – skin masks, decapitations, eyes.  Morbid fucking shit.  You know who holds on to the passed?  An idiot who can’t move the fuck on!  Everything ends, everyone leaves!  Once you’ve served your purpose shouldn’t it be your _right_ to fucking leave!  And some fuck, some pig, thinks he can wallow in your filth a while longer, like it belongs to him???  And you think that’s fucking hate??  FUCK!!! It makes me fucking sick to even think about!!  I mean, sure, fuck around if you want, the killing gets fucking boring and it’s not like it fosters a social life, the smell of bleach!  I like a good yacketty-yack over the corkscrews myself!!  But if you want me to think you _truly hate_ , that pure emotion??  You _hate_ these people??? Then keep your _entitled, sweaty, gluttonous little hands off them._

“If you truly hated, you could see that you don’t need any of their shit.  That they aren't the same as you.  Once the deed is done, once the purpose is fulfilled, dispose of the mess my friends.  Clean up after yourself.  Do not wallow.  There is nothing but black and white.  There is nothing but clean and filthy.  Keepsakes, mementos, heirlooms are for religious whackjobs and human messes, _over_ analysing, _over_ thinking, _over_ feeling.

“And trophies are for swine.  They go after the pearls – they believe there are pearls – and they believe it’s their right, their entitlement, to despoil and consume the good they see in others.  To gorge. 

“I’m not stupid.  I don’t keep trophies.

“I have [better shit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wWKolbNCI) to do.”


End file.
